


All Stars BEASTARS-ified Prequel: Our History

by Amarisetsuna



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Gen, My Love Live! Beastars AU, Will edit the tags as this collection goes on, and i think for some of the rest too lol, chapter 1 is just nana/setsuna going on a rollercoaster of emotions lol i feel bad for my best girl, light angst for chapter 1, starting with the OG Niji members 'cause their backstories tie in w/the main AU fic the most, their species are based on their Exciting Animals SIFAS SR again, though takes some inspiration from what's revealed of their backstories in SIFAS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarisetsuna/pseuds/Amarisetsuna
Summary: The Nijigasaki School Idol Club members come not only from varying species, but also from different backgrounds...what history do they hold? Find out in this collection of what I think their backstories would be if they were in the Beastars world!(Part of my, as of now, upcoming Love Live! All Stars BEASTARS-ified Universe. Pretty much a prequel to it)Chapter 1: Be Somebody- Setsuna's backstory
Relationships: None for now, though I think the main AU would have some lol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Live! Beastars AU





	All Stars BEASTARS-ified Prequel: Our History

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I decided to write more for this AU because I'm so happy for the feedback I got from my last fic about it, thank you so much! (refer to "A Wish") 
> 
> And so I decided to write about Beastars Niji more and what more better than to go wild with their implied backstories? I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and again, I'm still a pretty new writer so sorry if this sucks! (and yes, chapter 1's title is a reference to that song by Thousand Foot Krutch because I just think that song fits Nana discovering her Setsuna identity so much!)

_Another ordinary day..._

Her stormy grey eyes focused on a textbook at hand, Nana had to repeat the same routine again. Wake up, study, breakfast, go to school, study, have lunch while studying, study, be dismissed but continue studying until she chooses to leave school, go home, do homework, study, sleep, then repeat.

It all boils down to one thing, _study_.

Sure, the panda had other tasks to be handled, such as running the student council and maintaining peace and order around the campus, but most of the hours her eyes are open were spent on learning.

Her parents taught her to do so, as it is beneficial for her future to take over the role of the infamous Claws Conglomerate's Leader. Preferably as a Beastar, to be a watchful eye commanding Odaiba's police forces and bringing justice into this unfair society.

She could only reach that goal if she dedicated her life to learning, having more knowledge than anyone to subjects with benefits for her leadership. That was her only wish. Her only dream in her lifetime. 

_Or was it?_

"Hey, Nakagawa-san!" 

A voice interrupted the thoughts she had while she was studying.

_She was distracted again, it is bad if she keeps this up. Why else would she be alive if not for the purpose her parents set up for her? She could make them happy through it, so why did she need to ask herself further?_

The panda shook all her thoughts away, they caused unnecessary dizziness to her already aching head after hours of nonstop studying.

"What is it?" Nana reluctantly lifted her head up from the book, seeing a female jaguar. She remembered her name- heck, she could recognize everyone at school because of how attentive she was towards fellow students, that's one of her duties as Student Council President- but didn't bother to call her by it.

What's the purpose anyway? It's past class session, lazy carnivores like her would just distract Nana from studying. 

"Ah, I was just wondering if ya wanna go out shopping with us," the feline put on a fake smile, Nana knew that due to how many times her classmates use it whenever they pity or needed her help,"ya know, 'coz the finals ended and I figured we need a refresher."

 _Worthless._ Why would she need a refresher? She never wanted to stop reaching her dreams, no matter how brief of a halt it was.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The omnivore tried to speak with a sweet voice to hide her hidden...anger? Resentment? Frustration? Dissapointment? She honestly couldn't tell.

"I have to go home to stu-" 

"Hah, why do you need to invite that robot of a bear anyway?" Nana was too focused on seeming nice to the point of failing to notice that the jaguar already had her attention shifted to an alligator who had just entered the room.

"C'mon, y'know how tired she seems from studyin' so much 'spite how she's already top of class?" The big cat snorted,"Now that I think 'bout it, what a nerd."

"Heh, 'course she is. Such a pushover during class just t'be a Beastar, too." Nana didn't need to look to know that the reptile was having a sly smirk on her face.

The jaguar chuckled,"Beastar? Ya kiddin'? An omnivore like her? We both know we 'boutta vote for a carnivore who'd give us freedom, not some stuck-up robot like her!" 

"Damn straight! The Back Alley Market's gon' be-" 

Nana didn't bother listening to their conversation anymore, especially after she heard footsteps heading out of the classroom. It had gone far beyond what she considered important. 

She decided to pack her textbook in her bag and call it a day. As she was doing so, however, she took a longing glance towards the windows- staring straight at the clear blue sky above.

_Beastar..._

That single word started to echo in her mind. Was that title really what she wanted? She always considered being a leader to others, gladly guiding and helping them with her own abilities which she had plenty. That was why most people her age saw her as someone so distant, a prodigy of some sorts. 

But to be a Beastar? She needed to unite carnivores and herbivores alike under one harmonious society. Yet, she was the opposite of what each faction wanted: an uptight omnivore. 

All of her herbivore classmates were intimidated by her strict sense of duty and the claws and fangs she naturally have as a panda. While on the other hand, the carnivores saw her just as weak as an herbivore and thought that her moral compass could restrict their rights to eat meat. 

_Neither a predator nor a prey. That only further proved her thoughts of not belonging in this society. Where does she belong, then? Can she even find a place she could call home?_

Something bright flew quickly through the sky which snapped Nana back into reality. She moved closer to the windows and searched everywhere for it but to no avail.

_That couldn't be an ordinary leaf. A small avian, maybe? Or a bug losing control of their flight?_

Regardless of the answer, Nana quickly sprinted towards the direction where the flying thing went out of curiosity and worry if it might be someone who flew past the speed limit.

_If that's the case, it must be a winged upperclassman. They could've receive their flying license recently and got cocky about it._

After running through near-empty corridors to reach the exit for the Nijigasaki High School, she could smell a crowd of animals on the distance. Despite having a sense of smell which is nowhere comparable to that of canines', pandas still have an exceptionally sharp nose which can track scent from several miles away, owing to their nearsighted slanted eyes and the nose being one of their most sensitive parts.

Following her intuition, Nana ran towards the mixed scent without hesitation. It made sense for the place where an avian might fall down at to be very crowded, anyway.

When she reached it, many animals of different species were huddled up as expected. However, they weren't worried or terrified like how someone would when seeing an accident which could cost a life...on the contrary, genuine and bright smiles were all plastered on their faces as they cheered for something.

Then _it_ hit her.

Nana faced the direction where the crowd was looking at, then saw a girl with a flashy costume on top of a stage. Seeing this, the panda's eyes were wide open and so was her mouth. Then, a song played and the girl onstage started to sing beautifully while dancing gracefully to the beat. 

Nana could feel her heart pumping out of her chest as the widest smile she could ever muster formed on her face.

_No, why was she smiling? This was something useless...isn't it? Why did it make her feel such a wonderful feeling? Like nothing could make her feel unhappy so long as it was there?_

Nana could see her being onstage. She could see her wearing a flashy outfit there. She could see her singing and dancing happily there. She could see her be the person she always wanted to be there.

She could see her feeling at _home_ there.

It felt like a flash when the girl suddenly stepped out of the stage, signifying the show had ended. Nana was too hyperfocused at that sensation she never felt before. She had never smiled that wide before, even when she made her parents proud.

_What was that feeling? Why could she feel that way towards something so useless?_

A shining red feather which flew to her direction immediately made her shove away those questions as her silver eyes sparkled behind her spectacles in awe and fascination. As it was about to land, she reached it out with her jet black hands and held it close to her face. Further inspection still couldn't answer Nana's questions on whose feather that was, or what species of bird even has such a bright feather like that. 

She tried to track its owner through the scent of the feather. However, it weirdly didn't smell like anything. At least, Nana's nose couldn't detect anything, but a panda's sense of smell is certainly something not to be looked down upon. 

She couldn't find any clues about what the feather was or whose, but it seemed like she didn't need any of them. Her heart knew the answer, it was fate. Fate called her to be here. Without that mystical feather flying through her classroom's windows, she couldn't have disclvered what was there. She couldn't have found this feeling which was still holding her heart tight, making her warm inside. She couldn't have made a genuine smile which wasn't for her academic achievements.

Then, she remembered her childhood dream. A dream which was casted aside due to it seeming illogical to her parents. 

A dream to create a world full of love. 

She thought that achieving that goal as a Beastar would be possible, but she didn't feel like she would belong in that title at all. As hard to accept as it is, she is an omnivore who had a hard time connecting to her classmates' feelings outside of duty. It was obviously hard to be a leader without compassion or empathy. 

But with doing what that girl was doing onstage, Nana could _be somebody_. Be considered as a living being and not just an emotionless robot. She could see it, a future where she could finally embrace her true feelings. No longer bound by the responsibilities of a leader. 

And that future was right around the corner. Where she will learn about school idols and have her passion for them burn brighter than ever. Where she will join a group of friends who she will consider family and accept her for who she truly is. Where she will find colors and meaning in her life. Where she will unite herbivores and carnivores alike without the responsibility of a Beastar.

Where she will finally be that somebody who can spread love to the world, never to betray her own love herself. 

And that somebody is _Setsuna Yuki_. 

......

Several months had passed, and now Nana is at the start of her second year of high school. Still bearing the responsibilities of a Student Council President on her shoulders, she was still uptight for her fellow students' sake and never chanhed her unwavering morals to the slightest. However, a newfound passion was found in her this time.

She was a diligent Student Council President by day and a legendary school idol by night, to put it simply. She managed to sneak in her school idol identity, Setsuna Yuki, as a new and mostly absent student without any questions. How she successfully did so, we will never know. 

Balancing a double life as Nana and Setsuna was definetely a very difficult task. Not only was she equally busy in both identities, she also needed to mask the fact that the two of them were the same person to begin with. If her parents found out that their daughter turned out to be Setsuna Yuki the rising star, she would get scolded for weeks or even months because of doing something they find worthless for her future.

However, she would never want to have anything in exchange for her passion as a school idol. She already went this far and didn't want to betray her true feelings and become a "robot" anymore.

And so, she needed to overcome her obstacles of the day as Nana first so that she could finally release all her frustrations later that day as Setsuna. She could feel the duties that were about to be thrown at her, but for now, she could only stand on the auditorium's stage while waiting for her turn and the director's speech to end. It was the first day of school, and clearly a mix of tension, anxiety, and excitement filled the air. It could be seen through some students on the crowd who had their tails wagging intensely while others had their ears drooped low. Animals are very expressive, and different species display their emotions in their own unique ways.

Nana, however, kept her limbs to herself and didn't express any emotions while listening to the opening speech attentively. Maybe this was why people called her a robot, aside from her inhumanely diligence, that is. Her parents not being the expressive type really helped with hiding her feelings. Though, she'd definetely have a breakdown if there was a single mention of school idols. She possessed such strong emotions for that specific topic, as a legendary one herself.

"And now, let us continue with the introduction of exchange students who transferred to this academy for a special request." 

_Special request?_

The Student Council President wondered what that could possibly mean. Maybe a certain degree only Nijigasaki had? Or an exclusive facility? The high school had many specialties other schools didn't, so it was hard for her to pinpoint what it might be. The only way to know is through listening their introductions.

"Let's start first with a foreign exchange student," the director cleared her throat,"Emma Verde, please come forward."

A red deer- Nana presumed to be Emma- from the crowd of third years went up the stairs to the stage and exchanged places with the director for the podium. She was certainly a tall and exceptionally-sized herbivore for her age, a sign that she was indeed from another country due to how uncommon a teenage deer as big as her was in Japan.

Emma adjusted the microphone and leaned her face towards it,"Good morning, everyone! My name is Emma Verde, and I transferred from Y.G. International Academy for the sake of being a school idol."

_Wait, was she listening to that correctly? Nana, snap out of your school idol fantasies already._

"I came from Switzerland because a school idol group I saw on television really inspired me. Hearing that a popular school idol was in Nijigasaki, I chose to transfer here in a heartbeat so that we can create an idol group together! I hope..."

That was _it._ That confirmed that Nana was indeed listening to it correctly. 

She didn't even bother continue listening and almost fell down to the backstage if not for the Student Council Vice President's who caught her right on time.

"Nakagawa-san! Are you feeling ill?" Nana was still processing the surprising information, completely unable to answer properly.

"I-I am completely fine..."

......

Thank goodness Nana was standing on a dark corner of the stage when she almost passed out onstage, or else she would be the talk of the school for a dumb reason. Fortunately, she could survive until the end and successfully deliver her speech even if she was still thinking about that shocking revealation.

The first day of school wasn't that eventful to Nana aside from the opening ceremony. Classes went by quicker and now that the other members of the Student Council were busy organizing things such as which room is reserved for which club, the president had to handle paperwork alone which surprisingly came in stacks despite how it was still the first day.

While sorting the papers into specific files, the panda's mind couldn't help but remember the three exchanged students who introduced themselves as wanting to be school idols. They were Emma Verde the Red Deer, Kanata Konoe the Sheep, and Shizuku Osaka the Brown Bear. To Nana's despair, they were all motivated to transfer to Nijigasaki because of Setsuna, which was just her. 

And now she needed to maintain her idol persona at school for once if either of the three asked about Setsuna, great...what's next, an unexpected new student wanting to form an idol club? She didn't mind fellow idols, on the contrary, she was overjoyed hearing that there'd be more school idols for her to watch and be passionate about! However, could she just have a day without having to switch identities and just be herself for once...?

As if on cue, a knock on the door could be heard. 

"Hello?" a somewhat squeaky and high-pitched voice called,"May I register for a club?".

Nana sets her paperwork aside,"Oh, with pleasure. Come on in."

"Excuse me..." the door knob twisted and a small raccoon dog stepped inside. She appeared to be a first year from how Nana hadn't known her name yet and her small stature, though the panda couldn't judge since she was small for her age herself.

The canine's ears perked up,"Ah, hey! Aren't you that Student Council President from the entrance ceremony?" 

_Well, she seemed quite happy-go-lucky._

Nana nodded,"You are not mistaken, I am Nana Nakagawa. And I don't recall knowing your name, do you mind telling me?"

"How could you not know me?! I'm the cutest first year at Nijigasaki," the raccoon dog made an...eccentric pose while her tail wagged intensely,"Kasumi Nakasu!" 

_Why on Earth did Nana deserve this much surprises?_

Nana coughed,"So, Nakasu-san? What club do you propose on registering?" 

Kasumi growled not menacingly at all as her snout folded not unlike how usual canines show anger,"Grrr...I guess a robot like you can't just appreciate my cuteness enough!" to which the panda cringed. Why is it always robot? 

"As for the club," the canine raised her sharp-clawed index finger over-exaggeratedly,"I want to join the school idol club! All that school idol talk those exchange students had this morning really motivated me to form rivalri-I mean, friendships with other school idols!" 

_Nana really jinxed it, didn't she?_

"Fair enough. However, a school idol club currently doesn't exist, so I suggest you should find 5 members for it to be eligible." the panda stated matter-of-factly. 

Kasumi's tail suddenly stopped wagging as her eyes widened,"Wait wait WAIT! But how about that Setsuna Yuki they'd been talking about?! Is she really a solo idol who didn't originate from a club?!"

Nana stood up from her chair and turned around to face the window seemingly naturally, even though it was all planned so that the raccoon dog couldn't see her expressions and think that she was hiding something, which was certainly true.

"Setsuna...I-I think she is an interesting case. She had always been working alone to my knowledge. She is registered to be a student of this school, yet was absent since the day she came in. Though, I can't be so sure since this is the first day she's supposed to be a second year, yet I couldn't spot her face even once." Kasumi hummed in response.

"Well, she is such a popular idol, so obviously she has a busy schedule! It's just shocking knowing that she's been alone since the start, unlike most school idols out there..."

"So, Nakasu-san? Are you going to form that school idol club?" said raccoon dog gasped, Nana thought it might've been because of how she forgot the reason why she was there in the first place.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I? Those three exchange students would be enough!" Nana didn't need to turn around to know that Kasumi was counting in her head,"Oh wait, one more member....then maybe Setsuna!" 

The panda couldn't help but be happy that she could be in the school idol club, but anxious at the same time to if she could keep her double identity hidden.

"Alright then, I will always be here on after school hours. I wish you luck in recruiting the members." Nana stated calmly despite how much her thoughts were alerting her.

_She needed to switch back and forth from Nana to Setsuna and vice versa starting from tomorrow, didn't she? What a pain...but if it was to spread the love of school idols, then she'd still do it no matter how tedious it is. She wouldn't back down from challenges if it was for something she treasures, after all._

Kasumi grinned at that, showing her fangs in process,"I don't think that the cutest, Number One Idol Kasumin needs any luck because I already have plenty, but thank you regardless! I'll be going now, Nakagawa-senpai!" the raccoon dog waved her brown striped hand towards Nana and beelined out of the Student Council Room. 

The panda could only wave her hand back in return. It was quite a day for Nana. She returned back to her seat and to organizing paperwork. 

Kasumi was quite an interesting person to Nana. She was motivated to be Japan's Number One Idol, and the panda knew that the raccoon dog definetely shared a similar passion towards school idol as herself. Both of them were coincidentally omnivores, too.

Whatever awaited both Nana and Setsuna in the future, she would try her best to overcome it like usual. It was in her nature anyway, she'd do anything wholeheartedly so long as she could do what she loves after. Being a school idol is one of them, and the stage was always there, waiting for her after every tiresome day. 

She couldn't believe that in the near future, she would have fellow school idols by her side on her road to spread love for the world and uniting herbivores and carnivores through their shows. She felt both excited and afraid of what would happen teaming up with animals like her after going solo for almost a year. 

Little did she know that this school idol club will be the one who brings the brightest and sweetest memories to her life. The one who she considers her family, her home, her safe haven...

The only place where she can _be somebody_ , not just a robot or a Student Council President.

And she had Setsuna to thank for everything. Without her school idol identity, Nana couldn't have stand up for herself and be the person she always wanted to be.

Her life could've been monochrome, yet Setsuna dyed her heart bright red. Then all the members of Nijigasaki came to her life and turned it colorful.

She couldn't thank them enough.


End file.
